starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Meditación de batalla
*Worror DowmatDarth Bane: Rule of Two *Arca JethTales of the Jedi 2: Ulic Qel-Droma and the Beast Wars of Onderon, Part 2 *Skere KaanDarth Bane: Path of Destruction *K'KruhkLegacy—War 5 *Memit NadillTales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 0: Conquest and Unification *Odan-Urr *Ooroo *PalpatineHeir to the Empire *Yarael PoofThe Essential Guide to Alien Species *Oppo RancisisStar Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami *Joruus C'baothThe Thrawn Trilogy *Alema Rar *T'ra SaaLegacy—War 4 *Bastila ShanStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Leia Organa Solo''Empire's End'' audio drama *Nomi SunriderTales of the Jedi 5: The Saga of Nomi Sunrider, Part 3 *Meetra SurikStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords *ThonTales of the Jedi: The Sith War 1: Edge of the Whirlwind *Misha Vekkian *Oss Wilum *Naga SadowTimeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War *Yoda}} |era=*Era de la Antigua República *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República *Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi *Era del Legado |afiliacion=*Jedi *Sith }} La meditación de batalla, también conocida como meditación de combate, era una manifestación de la Fuerza que elevaba la moral en batalla de los aliados del meditante, mientras que reducía la voluntad de pelear del enemigo. Usando la Fuerza, se podía coordinar a flotas enteras, permitiéndoles rendir con máxima eficacia, actuando como uno solo para contrarrestar cualquier movida enemiga rápida y efectivamente. Una refinación de la meditación de batalla se conocía como Agrupación de la Fuerza. La meditación de batalla podía influenciar a los sensibles e insensibles a la Fuerza de ambos bandos, mas la Agrupación de la Fuerza sólo podía coordinar y mejorar a los sensibles a la Fuerza del lado del usuario. Este poder de la Fuerza fue hecho famoso por los antiguos Jedis Odan-Urr, Arca Jeth y Nomi Sunrider. También la practicó Bastila Shan (quien tal vez es la única que en verdad dominó este poder), y los miembros posteriores del Consejo Jedi Yoda, Yarael Poof y Oppo Rancisis, quienes la usaron en la Guerra Hiperespacial de Stark y en las Guerras Clon. La meditación de batalla no sólo era provincia del lado luminoso: el Emperador Palpatine y el Gran Almirante Nial Declann también dominaron esta técnica, y la usaron con gran efectividad en la Batalla de Endor. Después de la muerte de Palpatine, el shock de la pérdida repentina de su influencia envió al caos a la Armada Imperial y le permitieron derrotarlos a la flota rebelde. Mil años antes, Lord Kaan también usó la meditación de batalla durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith. También debe notarse que, aunque Luke Skywalker estudió la meditación de batalla en algún momento después de la Batalla de Endor, no existe un registro documentado de que él la haya utilizado. Otro practicante era el clon Joruus C'baoth, el guardián del Monte Tantiss en Wayland. Se presume que esto significa que también Jorus C’baoth podía usarla, y se sabe que Jorus realizó la Agrupación de la Fuerza por lo menos ocho veces en su vida. Una versión del lado oscuro de la meditación de batalla llamada Coordinación de Batalla Sith (como una meditación de batalla Jedi con el dominio completo de la voluntad de los propios sirvientes) la mencionó Lumiya a Jacen Solo. thumb|250px|[[Bastila Shan apoya a la flota Sith en el 3.956 ABY en la Batalla de Rakata Prime. (Nota: los poderes de la Fuerza visibles son sólo un elemento de juego.)]] Entre bastidores *El concepto de meditación de batalla puede venir del libro Fundación e Imperio de Isaac Asimov, donde El Mulo usa sus poderes psíquicos para consumir la voluntad de las flotas enemigas y desmoralizar planetas enteros. Cuando El Mulo describe el concepto y efectos de su poder, éste es idéntico a las descripciones de la meditación de batalla dadas en las fuentes del Universo Expandido. *Otra fuente posible son algunos hechizos divinos de los universos DnD, más específicamente una combinación de Bendición (bonos para aliados) y Maldición (penas para enemigos) simultáneamente. *A pesar de ser un hechizo mágico de RPGs propio y útil, en Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República este poder es exclusivo de Bastila Shan, y es un elemento de la trama (MacGuffin) mas que una habilidad utilizable. Esto se explica en el juego al decir que el poder sólo puede ser utilizado bajo suma concentración, y así no puede ser usado cuando el personaje se encuentra en batalla. Esto contradice fuentes anteriores, pues Nomi Sunrider es mostrada usando la meditación de batalla mientras combate. *En Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith, la meditación de batalla es una habilidad utilizable. Este poder garantiza un bono a ataque, daño, Voluntad e incrementa la Regeneración de Puntos de Vitalidad para la partida completa del jugador. A niveles altos también daña a los enemigos. Si se domina, el poder puede ser usado por la Jedi Exiliada para cambiar el rumbo de la batalla en el salón del trono de Onderon a favor de la Reina Talia o el general Vaklu (dependiendo con quién se alió el jugador). Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' audio drama *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 5: Sith Secrets'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 1: Edge of the Whirlwind'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 4: Jedi Holocaust'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi |''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Heir to the Empire'' comic *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''The Last Command'' comic *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Empire II'' audio drama *''Empire's End'' *''Empire's End'' audio drama *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Legacy—War 4'' *''Legacy—War 5'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' * *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' * * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * *''''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Force and Destiny'' Core Rulebook }} Notas y referenciaes Véase también *Agrupación de la Fuerza Categoría:Poderes de control Categoría:Poderes de alteración Categoría:Poderes de los sentidos